The Berzeker's Blood
by Dinogods17
Summary: So for any of you reading this I highly suggest you listen to the gods of war album by the band Manowar for that the main inspiration for the character in this story. An immortal wonder the world searching from his next great battle. After a calling from the war gods, he heads to Vale. The question is will the city survive the last Blood son of Odin. Rated M for possible gore
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: so for any of you reading this I highly suggest you listen to the gods of war album by the band Manowar for that the main inspiration for the character in this story.**

Hildr was born under circumstances he doesn't understand, but the one thing he does understand is the thrill and glory of battle. The feeling of blood on your skin as you rip your opponent into pieces; the stinging of pain as a blade cut through your skin. Because of this, he wears no armor, nor a shirt, which shows off not only his muscular physique, but also the many scars and tattoos that litter his body. He stands a towering 7'8" with braided pitch black hair that flows down his back. His weapon is a double-sided ax. That is, until he calls upon his greatest power. This power was given to him in his greatest time of need. There he stood, on a single knee, after fighting a glorious battle with armies from all four kingdoms. Knowing that his time had come, he raised his ax to the sky, holding it in both hands and made ready to die. However, along with his brothers, only Odin would call him to Valhalla, and today was not that day. As he started to fall to the ground, the sky turned black, thunder and lightning danced across the sky. As his body hit the ground, four bolts of lightning struck him, and a fifth bolt slammed into the ground before him and became a sword (Looks like the one on the cover of the album). Using the pain as the lightning bolts as fuel for him to live, he reached out and grasped the sword. When he did, he felt a power rush through him like no other. His wounds healed themselves, and as he rose from the ground, he began to scream like a wild animal. He faced the kingdom's armies and cut through them like they were nothing. None of them, nor their weapons, harmed him as he slaughtered them all. As the last men feel, Hildr raised his sword to the sky and let out a victory cry to the heavens. The heavens responded with flashes of lightning and claps of thunder. After his victory cry, he once more took a knee and recited the warrior's prayer. **a/n It's a little different from the original but I think it fits the character and the overall use of the power more.**

Gods of war I call you

My sword is by my side

I seek a life of honor

Free from all false pride

I will crack the whip

With a bold and MIGHTY HALE

Cover me with death

If I should ever fail

GLORY, MAJESTY, UNITY HAIL!

Hail!

Hail GODS OF WAR!

In that moment, as the wind howled, he heard the voices of the war, gods, his brothers in blades.

"Brother of the blade. We come to your aid in your time of need. For only Odin, the King of kings will call you to Valhalla. We have given you the gift of the Berserker Rage, but you may only use it in a time of need. When you need it, drop your ax to the ground and recite the warrior's prayer. After that draw this sword from its scabbard, and feel the power of the gods flow in your veins." Ever since that day, if he ever required the power of the gods, he would drop his ax to the ground and recite the warrior's prayer. In this world filled with Grimm, Hildr was almost always in a fight. He has never had a day of the common education. The teaching he has learned is that of battle, in which he is self-taught. His transportation his own two feet, he has traveled all over the world dirting from place to place. Looking for his next great battle all the while spreading the legend of his vast power and battle prolapse. His legend is so vast and so well spread that the story is told to children as if it were a fairy tale. But to those that know it's true, fear was sent down their spines. Now he is in Vale, a calling from the gods of war has sent him here. For what reason he knows not, but he would never question his brother in blades and set out to the mighty city.


	2. Chapter 2

Hildr waked many nights to reach the city. In that time he learned not why he was sent here, but knew if the gods told him to come here, then something must be happening; something big. He smiled at the thought of it, for he could feel his blood pumping in anticipation. Upon reaching the city he noticed that there weren't any people in the streets. This delighted him, for he much prefers the battlefield and open wildlands then crowded cities. Most civilized interaction he had experienced was in small towns or villages. In fact, he really didn't know how to interact with other people unless they were on the battlefield; where, typically, he was killing them for one reason or another. As he walked in the silent city he saw a group of six men, one in a white trench coat and bowler hat holding a cane. The other five looked like near carbon copies of each other; black suit, red tie, black hair, hats that are more akin to fedoras and red sunglasses. The men in the black suits all had a sheathed sword at their side. He watched as they entered a shop. The sign was illegible to Hildr. He then saw the man with the cane point the cane at a man behind a polished wooden box. Hildr walked into an alleyway on the other side of the shop to watch what would happen. He couldn't see who it was that did it, but one of the men came flying out of the store after about two minutes or so, and a little girl wearing a red cape jumped out and landed on top of him. Hildr was impressed by the display of the girl's skill. The girl produced a large red scythe as the remaining four "Suits" attacked her. The fifth one realized the fight was a loss and turned towards the ally that Hildr was in.  
"Hey you come out now and show show yourself." The "suit" pointed a gun at Hildr who was not impressed and said in a booming voice with a hard Scottish accent,

"Dae ye wish for a rammy bawbag? " He asked

"I said come out now or I will fire" Said the man in the suit. Hildr was unmoved by his words so the gun was fired. This got the attention of the girl and the man with the cane as they looked over at the suit, to only see a double sided battle ax implant itself firmly in his skull, killing him before he even got close to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!?" The girl screamed the other man took the chance and ran for it. Hildr came out from the ally and retrieved his ax from the man skull all the while smiling. He then turned and looked at the girl who was terrified at what had just happened. Hildr huffed and said

"You are not fit for battle." he then turned around and walked away. He didn't even need to see the scythe coming at him. Years of battling opponents that used a variety of weapons has trained him to have a sixth sense if you will. He easily dodged out of the the way and grabbed the blade. Using his superior strength, he ripped the weapons out of the owner's hand.

" You killed him how could you!" The girl shouted at him he ignored her and kept walking, he then felt something slam into his back. He reached behind him and grabbed the girl and help her in front of him in the air.  
"Wid ye nae murdur him?" He asked her

"NO! I would turn him to the authorities not kill him!" Hildr tilted his head as he looked at her as she tried to hit his chest but her arms were too short.

"Ye bide in a streenge society." He then stated and the tossed her aside he started to walk off but he felt something and he let instinct take over he jumped to his left. Just in time for purple bean hit the spot he was just at. He rolled of his shoulder and as he jumped buck up he grabbed his ax of his back he scanned the area looking for who attacked him. He then noticed several other beams coming at him and started sipping his ax in a very fast circle. As each one "hit" him he used his ax to keep the attack from hitting him. He heard the cloppin of heels (Again not that he knows what those are) he looked to the rooftops and saw a woman standing there staring at him her eyes all but slits He raised an eyebrow for she looked familiar the it came to him

"Glynda Goodwitch." He said he chuckled and put his ax back on his back.

"Hildr." was all she said as she kept staring at him she jumped down and landed on the ground not breaking eye contact.

"Why are you here?" Glynda asked asked as her hand clenched around the riding crop, ready to break out in a fight at any moment.

"Th' gods hae cried me 'ere bit fur whit a dinnae ken."

"Speak more clearly or I will restrain you." Glynda then said raising her Crop. Hilder rolled his eye and cleared his throat

"The gods have called me here but for what I don't know." he said more clearly.

"Then you're going to come with me I can't let your of all people run around the city killing people out if enjoyment." Glynda stated.

"You and I both know there's only one way that is happening Glynda." Hilder said smiling menacingly he readied his ax but then another voice stopped him in his tracks

"Hildr stop." Hildr looked at the new man and lowered his ax.

"Ozpin." Hildr said sounding saddened by this new man's arrival

" I must agree with my assistant Hilder. If you are to wander in vale then you need to come with us." Ozpin said in a tone less vices

"Ye fannybaws" Hildr mumbled as he put his ax on his back. Ozpin is the only person that can fight Hilder to a stalemate unless Hilder uses his Berserkers rage because of this fact he hold a warriors respect for the man. Meaning that they will only fight in an environment where both men can fight at their fullest no destructions, no outside help. Only the clashing of blades and the spilling of blood. After waiting few hours inside a police station as Ozpin and Glynda interrogated the small girl in red. Hilder then found himself inside of a flying device as the two hunters and the berzerker where heading for Beacon Academy.

 **A/n: hey readers been think on something want your opinions on it. What if I put Hildr on a team that based off of other metal/rock bands? If I do I know of two other team members but need a third. I will leave that one up to you if you think I should say in the comments or PM me and give me a band to work with.**


End file.
